


On His Mind

by hawkevarric



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, im not sorry, its just one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkevarric/pseuds/hawkevarric
Summary: Julia was always on Magnus’s mind, even when she was right in front of him.Especially when it was impossible for her to be.





	On His Mind

Julia was usually the only thing on Magnus’s mind when he wasn’t with her. 

They spent almost every second together, even before they were married or even dating. Ever since he woke up in Raven’s Roost remembering nothing but his name and how to put up a good fight. Ever since Steven took him in and taught him everything he knew about carpentry. Ever since the revolution. 

It might’ve been the fact he had quite literally nothing else on his mind other than static when he tried to remember anything before Raven’s Roost or after the age of 20, but his wife was just always in his mind. Whether it be her gorgeous smile, the way she took shit from nobody, her soft hair, her laugh, or just… her in general, magnus was always thinking about Julia. 

She was on his mind as he was out of town at the showcase. He missed her each night he spent away, just wishing he could hold her in his arms. 

She was on his mind after the showcase as he rode home, feeling pure excitement as he thought about telling her how well it went. 

She was on his mind when he arrived to Raven’s Roost and saw the craftsmen corridor in pieces. He asked whoever was still there what happened, praying to any god that was listening that she and Steven were still okay. Hell, just still alive. 

She wasn’t on his mind when he was clutching her lifeless body. Then all he could think of was what hell Kalen had to pay and how many bones you could break in a person without killing them. Only being able to think of revenge for her, Steven, and everyone else who lost their lives because of what that bastard did here and anywhere else he went. 

She was on his mind most nights afterwards. After he met the elven wizard Taako and dwarven cleric Merle more of this thoughts were spent on what they were doing together. But in the Lucas’s lab when he met the reaper Kravitz, he couldn’t help but think about her as he asked Kravitz to deliver a message.

She didn’t need to be on his mind in Phandalin, as when June was trying to tempt them with the chalice, he got to see his last memory of her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Gods how he missed being able to hold her like he did in this memory. 

He thought about her briefly on the day of story and song, wondering if she also heard his story and where he came from. She always did wonder just as much as he did about his past.

She was on his mind after all that, as he raised Angus and his dogs, thinking of how nice their lives could’ve been together. They were always quick thoughts, as he tried not to bring his mood down too much. 

Eventually, she didn’t need to just be on his mind. The day Magnus died and Kravitz brought him to the afterlife, he finally got to hold his wife in his arms as he rushed to her. He didn’t need to be sad when he thought about her anymore.


End file.
